Vision of the Outsider
Vision of the Outsider (外様幻, Tozamagen) is a type of Caster-type Magic as a form of Forbidden Magic (禁魔法, Kinmahō) that involves the manipulation of the mind of a single soul. It is one of the stronger forms of Manipulation Magic, however, it pales in comparison to Human Subordination in terms of quantity of victims. Vision of the Outsider is a nascent creation in the world of mages, and was classified as "forbidden" by the Magic Council the moment they learned of its capabilities. Overview Vision of the Outsider is a very efficient brand of magic, created within the last century, making it one of the most recent magics to grace the modern world of mages. Vision of the Outsider is a tactile-activation magic — it is triggered through even the slightest touch. This is normally performed through inconspicuous actions that would seem innocuous to the victim; a handshake, or being bumped into while walking. Once physical contact has been established, an undetectable mental link is formed between the user of the magic, and the newly established victim. Once the link has been established, the user can shift the focus of their mind to the mind of the target, and they will begin to see everything from the perspective of the individual the are linked to. With this link, the user can see what the target sees, feel what the target feels, as well as become privy to their thoughts and emotions at that moment. While the link is established, the user can mentally slip orders into the target's head, and these orders will be followed immediately, and to the victim of the magic, it will be as if they thought up the idea of their own accord. The user's presence within the victim's head goes entirely unnoticed; an untraceable magic. The control of this magic is absolute; if an order was issued, it will be followed immediately, not in a trance, but with the victim perfectly acting of what they believed to be of their own accord. This magic does have certain limitations — however, range is not a factor. For starters, Vision of the Outsider can only be used on a single individual at any given moment. This is what makes it inferior to Human Subordination; not in the efficiency of its control, but the amount who can be controlled. Placing another individual under the control of this magic requires the removal of the spell from the current victim. Additionally, risk is posed to beginning users of this technique while utilizing it. Manipulating another body generally requires a great deal of focus; the user has to be focusing on the actions of their target as opposed to their own body. As such, this typically leaves their body vulnerable, and while the magic is performed, they must be in a safe place lest they be in danger. Expert users of Vision of the Outsider, however, are more than capable of controlling their own body while controlling the victim, in the same way the chessmaster controls the pieces of a chessboard while still managing to focus on other tasks. Advanced users of this magic can use it whilst in battle, controlling their target to fight alongside them in perfect sync; this is even advantageous, as it grants increased range of sight from two sets of eyes. Furthermore, unlike Human Subordination Magic, this magic can be placed on nearly anyone; the magic does not discriminate, for example, between Humans and Celestial Spirits. Due to the large amount of magical protection afforded to them, Dragons are immune to this magic; it is simply far weaker than and cannot achieve even a fraction of the same control. Trivia * Vision of the Outsider is based on the Mind Control spell from Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches, with a dash of the Imperius Curse from Harry Potter thrown in. * This magic's inability to manipulate Dragons as added as a foresight in case users sought to use it as a loophole against the banning of the Dragon Supremacy Magic. * This magic could be seen as similar to Charm Magic, and it does bear unintentional similairites. It is a forbidden magic that controls the victim with more subtlety than most, however, the similarities end there. Charm Magic is far weaker, but can control a multitude of individuals, but the control is limited to the sexuality of said target, and once control has been broken, it can't be reestablished. Category:Caster Magic Category:Forbidden Magic